Happy Birthday To You
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Les meilleurs amis de Francis avaient promis de le caser à ses trente ans, s'il était encore célibataire. Et c'est son anniversaire. UA Anges et démons.


_Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Défi de la Ficothèque Ardente pour la nuit des lemons de septembre 2015 : Dans un hôtel, des meilleurs amis ont promis d'en marier un(e) autre, si, à l'âge de trente ans, il ou elle était toujours célibataire. Devinez la date d'anniversaire ? Présence d'ange(s) et démon(s) exigée. Utiliser le bondage._

 _Il y avait effectivement plus de contraintes que d'habitude. Quand j'ai vu anges et démons, j'ai saisi l'occasion de faire prendre l'air à Devil et à Angel._

 _Je rappelle que la nuit des lemons implique un temps limité d'écriture. De plus, j'anime le chat du forum en même temps. Donc, mes textes sont moins développés que d'habitude ;)._

 **Happy Birthday To You**

 **UA Anges et démons**

 **France/Angleterre (Devil/Francis/Angel)**

« Happy Birthday…

\- En français, voyons !

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire, Francis ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Francis souffla toutes ses bougies, le cœur amer. Il était heureux de fêter son anniversaire avec ses meilleurs amis. Seulement, trente ans de vie représentaient un chiffre beaucoup trop rond avec une dizaine de plus par rapport à l'année dernière. Il avait l'impression de vieillir d'un coup en quelques secondes.

Et surtout…

« Alors, toujours célibataire ?, l'embêta Antonio, frère d'adoption et meilleur ami d'enfance.

\- Toujours aussi seul, se moqua de lui Gilbert. C'est awesome de ramener du monde dans son lit, mais il faudrait conclure un pacte de plus de quelques jours ou de quelques nuits.

\- Je savais que vous alliez me rappeler votre foutue promesse.

\- On te case, si tu n'as personne à tes trente ans !, le titilla Antonio.

\- L'âme sœur n'existe pas !, râla Francis avant de boire à son verre.

\- Eh bien, justement ! On va la faire venir ici, ce soir ! C'est pas awesome ? »

Francis recracha le liquide dans sa bouche. Avait-il bien entendu cette proposition incongrue de la part de Gilbert ? Son ami albinos était plutôt le genre de personne à se mettre dans des situations impossibles et à en ressortir avec panache. Le grand n'importe quoi allait s'inviter encore dans sa vie, avec une montagne de problèmes en prime. Il le sentait arriver à des kilomètres.

« Une âme sœur ? »

Qu'il n'ait pas fait venir une pauvre femme de l'autre bout de la planète illégalement ! Pitié !

Gilbert lui sortit nerveusement une carte de visite.

« On s'est cotisé tous les deux. »

La carte présentait deux faces, une blanche d'une grande pureté et une noire d'un éclat attirant. Francis l'attrapa en se demandant où était le tour de magie là-dedans. Des lettres apparurent sur le papier : « Votre âme-sœur viendra vous séduire d'ici quelques minutes. »

Francis leur tendit le papier.

« Tu gardes cette carte précieusement, mon ami. Désolé de te laisser avec ton âme sœur, mais ce sont les termes du contrat.

\- Si on me retrouve assassiné, vous prendrez cher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Antonio a testé avant. »

Antonio rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, bafouilla deux-trois trucs à propos d'un certain Lovino, son petit ami actuel, et entraîna Gilbert dehors.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'un site de rencontre. Tout bêtement. Ils auraient pu faire ça un autre jour !

La sonnette retentit.

Les idiots ! Ils se foutaient de sa gueule avec une blague aussi idiote que stupide.

Convaincu de retrouver ses deux meilleurs derrière la porte, Francis ouvrit sans vérifier qui se présentait à lui.

« Hi ! I'm your angel ! »

Un bel homme, aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux verts, dans une toge blanche se tenait devant lui.

Ce prostitué paraissait beaucoup trop innocent. Oui. Prostitué. Que pouvait-il être d'autre avec ce déguisement de sainte-nitouche mêlé à cet air pervers ?

« Génial, marmonna Francis.

\- But I…

\- En français. »

Le blond lui lançait maintenant des éclairs avec les yeux. Amusant.

« Je peux aussi me transformer en démon. »

Francis n'aurait pas cru qu'il était bilingue. Ses amis avaient dû payer un supplément pour qu'il parle aussi sa langue. Bonté divine !

« Ecoute. C'est mon anniversaire ! Je préfèrerais le passer avec mes amis plutôt qu'avec un parfait inconnu. »

On aurait dit que de la fumée sortait de la tête dudit inconnu.

« You stupid frog ! Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Tu ne vas pas faire ton difficile maintenant. »

Mais il jouait le jeu jusqu'au bout !

« Votre agence vous paiera quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne vous trouve pas inintéressant, loin de là, mais je n'ai pas la tête à festoyer de cette façon.

\- You bloody git ! Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Francis crut que sa vision se dédoublait, puisque deux blonds se présentaient sur son pallier. Avec des ailes blanches et noires.

« Devil, tu avais dit que tu attendrais avant d'intervenir.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre après son beau petit cul. Je vais me le faire !

\- On devrait d'abord en discuter », tenta Francis qui recula malgré lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

La version Devil le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassa et fit monter en lui un désir fort et inexplicable. Sa langue vint naturellement jouer contre la sienne, alors que leurs bassins se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Francis n'avait pourtant rien pris d'illicite ou d'excitant, avant de se faire tripoter allègrement par ce démon.

Devil arrêta de l'embrasser. Francis ressentit immédiatement un effet de manque. Sonné par cet effet surnaturel, il contempla les cornes dépassant de sa tête, les longues ailes aux plumes noires et la queue fourchue. Et ses lèvres charnues.

« Je te faire crier tout au long de la nuit. »

Son souffle se coupa à cette phrase.

« Tout doucement, Devil. »

Le petit ange vint se mettre contre lui, dégageant autour de lui une aura plus douce et apaisante. Francis n'arrivait pourtant pas à retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Il désirait baiser dans les plus brefs délais.

« Il faut m'expliquer, murmura-t-il dans un dernier sursaut de conscience.

\- Nous sommes Arthur, ton âme-sœur, un grand magicien. Sainte-nitouche s'appelle Angel. Et moi, c'est Devil pour te servir. »

La voix chaude du démon l'ensorcelait autant que les câlins innocents de l'ange.

« On peut se faire un truc à trois dès le premier soir.

\- Devil !, s'offusqua Angel.

\- Allez ! ça te plairait de souiller cet ange ?

\- Et tu regarderais ?, le lança Francis, toujours empreint d'envies licencieuses.

\- Je préfère participer. »

Devil vint embrasser son cou, fouettant à nouveau son corps de délicieuses vagues de luxure. Angel tenta de se dégager, mais Devil l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa devant ses yeux.

Ils les voulaient tous les deux.

Francis ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait aller ainsi. Il ne les connaissait pas, ne comprenait pas leurs existences et ne supportait pas ce genre de traquenard sexuel. Pourtant, ses mains se portèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le corps des deux personnes à sa portée. Il se retrouva très vite coincé entre les deux à poser ses lèvres et ses doigts à portée immédiate. Le contact de leurs peaux nues l'électrisa encore plus. Il se retrouva très vite entièrement nu, sucé par l'un et pris par l'autre.

Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition, complètement court-circuités par le plaisir d'un antre chaud et humide en déplacement sur sexe et d'un pénis dur en mouvement dans son intimité frappant sa prostate si sensible à intervalles irréguliers.

Sa jouissance fut assez phénoménale, ainsi que toutes celles qui s'ensuivirent.

Au petit matin, il ne se réveilla qu'auprès d'un seul homme.

Arthur n'avait pas d'ailes dans le dos, d'auréole sur la tête, de cornes ou de queue pointue, mais s'accrochait à lui dans son sommeil.

Francis reconnaissait en lui l'aura de tendresse de l'ange et le sentiment de satisfaction du démon.

Au vu de son bien-être physique actuel, il avait intérêt à faire mieux connaissance avec son âme-sœur.

Et lui demander les clefs des menottes avant tout autre considération.


End file.
